Malline:TE
*...nobelittomuus on kauhea tauti? *...kolmeen eri otteeseen paavina ollut Benedictus IX lienee pelkkä kirkkohistoriallinen trolli? *...naisen näkökulmasta bondage on usein koko suhteen tärkein asia, jota tulisi vaalia joka käänteessä oli sitten kyse pariskunnan yhteisestä asunnosta tai julkisesta paikasta? *...voimakeinona väkijoukon keskeltä repiminen lisää aggressioita kohteessa, mutta paperin repiminen voi tuottaa jopa seksuaalista nautintoa tekijälle? *...mä olen se sun oma Cary Grant? *...Urpoliitikko1 ei ole tehnyt muuta kuin sotkenut videoaineistoa tarkoituksella, mutta hän on silti sinua lahjakkaampi, kuuluisampi ja paremman näköinen? *...Hikipedian tajunnanvirtasibylla profetoi Donald Trumpin valtakauden jo vuosikausia ennen tämän vaalivoittoa? *...Jukka Hankamäki tulee tuhoutumaan järjettömässä hyökkäyksessä Torinon Piazza Carignanolla pesivää haukkaa vastaan? *...Wikimedia Commonsin luokka Videos of male masturbation by decade sisältää viisi alaluokkaa? *...Wikimedia Commonsin luokka Videos of male masturbation by decade sisältää viisi alaluokkaa, joissa on yhteensä 98 tiedostoa, joista 96 own work? *...Wikimedia Commonsin luokka Videos of male masturbation by decade sisältää viisi alaluokkaa, joissa on yhteensä 98 tiedostoa, joista 96 on own work? *...kafka on Prahan juutalaisghetoista Suomeen rantautunut harmaankirjava varislintu, jonka raakunta on polveilevaa ja useilla puolipisteillä yhteen nivottuna? *...Aito Yhdyntä ry on perustettu varjelemaan ihmisen seksuaalisuutta, jonka vuosituhantinen pohja on lähetyssaarnaaja-asennossa? *...yrittäjä, kuinka ylös osut hakutuloksissa? *...en pettää saata elämää? *...pyllyjä ei ole kuin yksi ja se on siellä selän puolella? *...valtataistelu anopin kanssa. Loppuuko se koskaan? *...Jyrki Katainen johti hallitustaan Leif Segerstamin kehittämällä vapaapulsatiivisella metodilla? *...Leif Segerstam on universumin ykkössinfonikko, koska hänen sinfonioitaan on niin monta? *...Sanni Grahn-Laasosen kasvot ovat virheetön naamari, jonka peittoon milloin kukakin ryvettynyt rahantakoja voi suojautua? *...kaikkialla missä on kissoja, kissakahviloita tai Tesla-sähköautoja leimahtamassa liekkeihin, siellä on myös Vesa Linja-aho dokumentoimassa itseään? *...Suomen valtion virallisen suosituksen mukaan jokaisen fiktiivisen teoksen nimi tulisi kääntää muodossa hei, me jotakin? *...kielitoimiston suosituksen mukaan jokaisen fiktiivisen teoksen nimi tulisi kääntää muodossa hei, me jotakin? *...kepulaisen todellisuuskäsityksen mukaan kukaan ei itse päätyisi tai luulisi päätyvänsä ristiriitaan kepulaisuuden kanssa ilman Etelän median vaikutusta? *...Hillary Clinton ei osaa käyttää tulostinta? ...suomalainen tammikuu on lähes kolme kertaa gregoriaanisen kalenterin tammikuuta pidempi? *...Jyrki Kataisen hallitus oli 2000-luvun tunnetuin länsimainen lastikultti (cargo cult)? *...Sebastian Tynkkysen ajatuskulun seuraamisesta voi saada epilepsiakohtauksen? *...Sebastian Tynkkysen performanssisuoritus totisena jääkarhunpentuna hallituskaudella 2015–2019 on saavuttanut kriitikkojen arvostuksen ja kulttisuosion? *...Sebastian Tynkkynen on ensimmäinen suomalainen poliittisen puolueen varapuheenjohtaja, joka on levittänyt julkisella sometilillään kostopornoa? *...Sebastian Tynkkysen tavaramerkki-iskurepliikki on mennäänks metsään? *...Immosen Ollin tempaus on Suomen katsotuin käsikirjoittamaton elokuva? *...The Donaldiksi kutsutaan ajatuskoetta, jossa Yhdysvaltain valtionpäämieheksi nostetaan keisari Neroa tai Yrjö III:tta parhaiten muistuttava epäpätevä, mielipuolinen tyranni ja katsotaan, kestääkö maa hänet perustajaisien tarkoituksella byrokraattisiksi suunnittelemien instituutioiden avulla? Mikäli koe onnistuu, Amerikka on todistettu Suureksi. *...kevättalvella 2016 Donald Trump surmasi Yhdysvaltain republikaanisen puolueen ja improvisoi sen syöksyhampaista teräaseen, jolla piti Yhdysvaltoja panttivankina vuoden loppuun saakka? *...Donald Trumpin valehtelun tunnistaa siitä, että hän vaatii ihmisiä uskomaan (believe me) tai luottamaan (trust me) itseensä tai takaa (guarantee) jotakin sekä siitä, että hänen suunsa on auki? *...kaikki kristilliset totalitaristit eivät siedä välitöntä kontaktia Ted Cruzin kanssa, mutta kaikki Cruzia sietävät ovat kristillisiä totalitaristeja? *...Donald Trump on maailman ainoa ihminen, joka on hävinnyt rahaa kasinon isäntänä ja ryssinyt vodkan? *...jos kaiken takana on nainen, niin eteenpäin pyrkivän naisen edessä on kaikki? *...ehdotukseen saunan taakse siirtymisestä kannattaa suhtautua tietyin varauksin? *...sukupuolesta ja sukupuolisesta suuntautumisesta riippumatta, Hikipediaa siteeraamalla ei saa naista? *...Saksojen jälleenyhdistyessä Suomi sai lukemattoman määrän DDR:n keskusrakennusviraston käyttämättömiä piirrustuksia pilkkahintaan? *...perjantaina mun ansiosta Timo Soini osti itselleen pelipaidan, se ei pystynyt olee matsis mun vieressä "vajaassa asusteessa" kun mulla oli pataa päällä. Niinpä Ässä pelipaita sai puolueemme puheenjohtajan ostamaan itselleen pelipaidan. Siinäpä sitten puheltiin mukavia ja todettiin et vuosikaudet hesalaiset ja tampepelaiset on koittanu saada aikaseks unelma finaalia. Tähän asti samalta seudulta ei ole löytynyt kahta riittävän laadukasta joukkuetta unelmafinaalin toteutumiseen, nyt siihen on mahdollisuus. Tähän toiveeseen liittyi myös Lukko johto? *...Hikipedian pistokokeessa Vesa Linja-aho twiittasi satunnaisesti valittujen 1,5 tunnin aikana 20 kertaa, ja tämä saattaa osaltaan selittää, millaista hänen ajattelunsa on? *...muistutat mun eksää Tarjaa? *...kungfutselaisuus on merkittävin uskonto, jolla on oma nimikkoviina? *...Zvi Mazelille ei kannata näyttää Helly Hansenin logoa? *...olen pyörä olen pyörä voin pyöriä voin tuntea? *...odotusta esiintyy kaikissa tunnetuissa kulttuureissa? *...orange is the new black? *...kansankirkko sopii edelleen kirkon visioitten ja strategioitten pohjaksi? *...oma maa mansikka, Kirgisia kirsikka, Persia persikka? *...mitä itse olemme on mitattuna sekunneissa: hulluutemme harjalla hiekkakumpu tasainen? *...salakuuntelulla ei ole mitään tekemistä kuuloaistin kanssa, vaan se on vallankäyttöä ja ylivalta-aseman demonstrointia, jolla pyritään riistämään kuuntelun kohteelta tämän asema itsenäisenä subjektina sekä pelottelemaan tämä hiljaiseksi? *...Ilmari Juutilainen on ainoa etninen juutilainen, joka sai Hitlerin Saksalta rautaristin? *...Leipuri Hiiva asuu Kumputiellä? *...karjalaisten silmistä puuttuu länsisuomalaisille tyypillinen kirkkaus, varsinkin Ahti Karjalaisen silmistä? *...yhteiskuntatieteilijöiden mukaan suuri osa Velhomaailman levottomuuksista johtuu siitä, että taikavoimien ensimmäiset löytäjät Rohkelikko, Korpinkynsi, Puuskupuh ja Luihuinen jättivät huomiotta perustuslain ja vallan kolmijako-opin kaltaiset jästikeksinnöt, eivätkä ne ole myöhemminkään saaneet jalansijaa Taikaministeriössä? *...taulun takana on seinä? *...jos Jumala olisi savolainen, ei olisi mitään kymmentä käskyä, vaan viistoista ehotusta? *...junan takana on vaunu? *...tämän takana on KGB? *...kaiken takana on nainen, paitsi pihan, jonka takana on tunkio? *...joulupukki oli oikeasti isäsi? *...ISIS syyllistyi ihmisoikeusloukkauksiin ku sua teki? *... CMX:n tiedottaja jonka julkaisemat kappaleet Ruoste ja Kultanaamio ovat -93 tekemiäni ja jotka joku äänitti esiintyessäni ja välitti Lilithille joka on mielenterveyspotilaiden kurssitusryhmä Lapinläänistä aloitti esihoidon joka sisältää suoraa ampumista aivan samoin kuin ennekin paitsi että se nyt muka liittyy jotenkin TÄHÄNKIN asiaan. Nytkin istuessani kirjastossa ase ampuu koko ajan ja se aiheuttaa lähinnä hermostumista ja pelkoa jne. En ole koskaan aiemmin pelännyt tässä kirjastossa eikä täällä nytkään ole edes ketään joten se johtuu ampumisesta? *...Miki Liukkonen ja Antti Nylén tulevat kuolemaan kahden tähtitieteellisen egon yhteentörmäyksessä? *...Annamari Sipilän menestys kolumnistina perustuu hänen hypnoottis-magneettiseen katseeseensa? *...Googlella on vapaat kädet ja korvat urkkia ihmisten yksityistietoja ympäri maailmaa, koska Yhdysvaltain valtio ei ilkeä puuttua asiaan, sillä se näyttäisi jo liian tekopyhältä? *...kansa vaatii omenoita? *...kreikkalaisessa mytologiassa nuoruuden jumalatar Hebe tarjoilee jumalille ambrosiaa ja nektaria, joista heidän ruokaympyränsä koostuu, mutta kuolevaisille lähinnä disorientaatiota ja henkistä lakaistumista? *...Riemurasia on eräänlainen Hikipedian luonnehäiriöinen pikkuveli? Sielläkin luetaan Douglas Adamsia, keljuillaan analfabeeteille ja ollaan pisteliäitä. *...miksi olen kohtalo? *...meitä on kaksi? Turha alkaa araksi. *...täydellisen jauhelihakastikkeen tekeminen on tarkkaa puuhaa? *...Harald Hirmuinen? *...saisit mennä tiehesi? *...oot tyhymä ja ruma ja henkes haisee? *...Neljän Ruusun tuotanto kuuluu yleisvitutukseen? *...saanko rinnoistasi tilkan kahvimaitoa? *...kaksoset syntyvät siitä, kun hedelmöityshetkellä kaksi siitintä menee emättimeen? *...pääkallo ei voi ilmehtiä? Sen vuoksi voidaan syvällisesti sanoa, että sydämellisinkin hymy on pohjimmiltaan pintapuolista. *...mikä joissain ihmisissä ärsyttää ihan tosissaan? Toisaalta, ei se nyt niin tärkeää ollutkaan. *...tapahtui hupaisa asia? Siitä enemmän verkosivulla. *...las tenko dinka dulla meri kommer een? *...rahalla saa kuvia lehteen joka paikkaan? *...onko tässä epäasiallisin kaava uutisten otsikoimiseen sitten viime sodan aikaisen propagandan? *...kun astronautti tapasi kuussa luurangon, hän sanoi: "Miten menee?" *...tango kuuluu kaikille? *...Saksan kansallissosialistisen työväenpuolueen tunnuslaulu "Horst Wessel Lied" on plagiaatti saksalaisesta posetiivikappaleesta? Posetiivari luopui siitä ilmaiseksi, sillä agitaatio romantisoidun väkivaltaisiin yhteiskuntauudistuksiin ei ollut uponnut yleisöön. *...Wikipedian artikkeleissa Wikipedian merkittävyyskynnyksen ylittävät sanat tehdään linkeiksi näiden sanojen nimisiin artikkeleihin? *...tietosanakirjoissa viitataan vain artikkelin aiheeseen liittyviin artikkeleihin, mutta pitäähän sitä netissä nyt hyödyntää teknologiaa, joka meillä on? *...on kaksi romaania, jotka voivat muuttaa 14-vuotiaan lukutoukan elämän? Ne ovat J. R. R. Tolkienin Taru sormusten herrasta ja Ayn Randin Atlas Shrugged. Toinen on lapsellista fantasiaa, joka monesti synnyttää elinikäisen pakkomielteen uskomattomiin sankarhahmoihinsa ja johtaa emotionaalisesti kehittymättömään, sosiaalisesti vaurioituneeseen aikuisuuteen sekä kyvyttömyyteen elää tosimaailmassa. Toisessa on örkkejä. *...Mahmud Ahmadinejad on kasvatustieteen dosentti? *...yhdysvaltalaisen Tea Partyn eli ruohonjuuritason poliittisen niinsanotun teekutsuliikehdinnän ideologia on konservatiivinen libertarismi? *...Erkki Hartikainen on ihan mielisairas? *...Matti Vanhanen johtaa operaatiota, jonka tarkoituksena on muuttaa koko Suomi Nurmijärveksi? *...tiettävästi kukaan toinen ihminen maailmanhistoriassa ei ole käyttänyt sanaa väärinkäsitys yhtä usein kuin Matti Vanhanen, ja pidetään mahdollisena, että hän on sellainen itsekin? *...nautaelämien nikamien okahaarakkeet ovat pitkät ja toimivat kiinnityskohtana hartioiden jykevälle lihasharjanteelle? *...daguuri kuuluu mongolialaiseen kielikuntaan? *...naarashummeri saavuttaa sukukypsyyden kasvettuaan 80–85 millimetrin pituiseksi, siis hieman pitemmäksi kuin hummeriurokset tullessaan sukukypsiksi? *...mitäs sitten vaikka saavuttaisikin? *...Juho Eerola ei tiedä Yhdysvaltain olemassaolosta? *...islamin mukaan naisen alapää on eräs poststellaarisen tilan taivaankappale? *...Jussi Halla-aho on avarakatseisempi kuin Pekka Siitoin? Siinä missä Siitoin ei olisi ampunut arjalaisia, Halla-aho on valmis ampumaan arjalaisen, jos tämä on sitä mieltä, että Halla-aho tarvitsee kunnon suihinottoa. *...maailman ainoat pahat valkoiset heteromiehet ovat Abdullah Tammi ja Mikko Puumalainen? *...Viktor Orbán on maailman korkea-asemaisin Wikipedia-vandaali? *...useamman valtakunnan salainen poliisi on yrittänyt sulkea Slovenian? *...Slovenian valtio on julistettu kauppasaartoon tietoliikenteen häirinnän vuoksi? *...Slovenian historia on saatanan vastenmielinen? *...islam on pedofiiliuskonto, koska Jussi Halla-aho ei ymmärrä eroa uskonnolle keskeisen ja sivuutetun opinkappaleen, parafilian ja lapseen kohdistuvan seksuaaliaktin, yhdeksänvuotiaan tytön panemisen 600-luvun jaa. ja modernina aikana, parafilian ja ei-ageistisen polygynian, Koraanin ja hadithien tai uuden yhdyssanan muodostamisen ja vastaansanomattoman tosiasiapäättelyn välillä? [[Kuva:Mussolini-1935.jpg|thumb|200px|''Kuka muu muka? Luukuta!]] *...'Cheek' asettui 2010-luvun kuohuvassa poliittisessa ilmastossa puolustamaan taiteilijan vapautta puoluepoliittiseen sitoutumattomuuteen, objektiivisen sivustakatsojan asemaan sekä henkilökulttihakuiseen estottomaan narsismiin? *...'Janne Kataja' on mies sian ruumiissa? *...tässä puhuu nyt 'KRP, ja se on seurausta siitä, kuka olet? *...ceterum censeo, kaikki pitäisi yksityistää? *...sain sakot – demokratia on tuhottu? *...mikäli holokaustimuseo tekee "tutkimusta" holokaustista, se on sama kuin jos uusnatsit kirjoittaisivat "kansallissosialismin ylivertaisen historian" ja väittäisivät sen olevan neutraali, objektiivinen tutkimus? *...Samuel Doe' oli joku kolmannen maailman kusipää joskus jossain, ihan sama? *...Ranskan viimeinen ihminen, jonka vapausrangaistus 'vittuilusta''' pantiin täytäntöön giljotiinilla, kuoli vuonna 1995 kotonaan? *...90 vuoden päästä olet kuollut? *...kai sää tiärä, että tääl on laita ylläpido protkotta niin kauhiast hälle ken sit kotikonnu kiält praakka, vaik määki tuli vaan tän toril faarelmi nääkrähem? *...eikun ei sittenkään mitään.. *...siitä kukaan kuitenkaan saa yhtä paljon kuin rubiineista ja kuoleekin matkalla? *...Johan Bäckman on pyytänyt anteeksi Jörn Donnerilta ja Paavo Saloselta tultuaan siihen tulokseen, että ei ole aina toiminut näitä kohtaan oikein? Venäjä odottaa yhä Bäckmanin anteeksipyyntöä oman arvovaltansa ja omien kansalaistensa sotkemisesta omituisiin tragikomedioihin. *...Styx-virran lautturina toimii Kharon, sillä Raimo Sailaksen amanuenssuuri päättyi 2013? *...Paavo Lipponen käyttää erityisen mielellään sanoja kauna ja ala-arvoinen? Psykologia käyttää ilmiöstä nimeä projektio. *...Danny kertoo uransa alussa karsastaneensa laulettavakseen määrättyjä balladeja, koska on ”sydämeltään rokkimies”, vaan eipä vielä silloinkaan kun sai itse päättää levyttänyt rockia, mitä kukaan ei nyt olisi halunnut kuullakaan? *...vuonna 1992 Amerikka täytti 500 vuotta ja Danny täytti 50 vuotta? *...Danny on ollut edelläkävijä Suomen viihdetaiteen historiassa? Esimerkiksi vuoden ’80 Rullaa ja Rokkaa Kanssamme -kesäshow ”ennakoi rullaluistelubuumia” (Danny). *...toinen Dannyn tähdittämistä Spede-elokuvista oli ”maamme ensimmäinen TV-kalustolla kuvattu kokoillan elokuva” (Danny)? Se tarkoittaa, että jälki oli halvannäköistä paskaa. *...kukaan ei halua kattoo sun virkkuutöitäs? Painu helvettiin meidän pöydästä! *...sinä voit auttaa Hikipediaa kuvittamalla artikkelia syväviilto? *...Mein Kampf on romaani ”historiaa ja autenttista ja rikasta ajankuvaa arvostaville, ihmiskohtaloista ja ihmisluonteen mutkikkuudesta viehättyville” (Anna-lehti)? *...kymmenen käskyä kuuluvat yleissivistykseen? *...Ikuista Tietoa, Ikuisesti Ilman Mainoksia, Wikipedia Ikuisesti? *...Wikipediassa ”suositelluksi” äänestetyn ”Uskonpuhdistus”-artikkelin musiikkia käsittelevässä osiossa ei mainita Bachia? *...Pius X:n kuolema oli historioitsijoiden mukaan ensimmäisen maailmansodan ainoa hyvä seuraus? *...Kotiliedestä saat kahdesti kuukaudessa lukea kiintoisia ja arjessa hyödyllisiä asioita, kuten sen, että ”’nainen on erilainen kuin mies jo kohtunsa ja vaginansa kautta. Mies keskittyy maailman valloittamiseen, tämä sisustusharrastus on perinaisellinen. Ikiaikainen juttu’, hän muotoilee pilke silmäkulmassaan”? *...asiahan ei minua henkilökohtaisesti liikuta suuntaan tai toiseen, mutta sen saan kai minäkin sanoa, että jos olisin Tuomas Holopainen niin vetäisin tollasta SAATANAN HOMOA kuin toi Tarja Turunen lekalla päähän? *...äiti kieltänyt on sen huvin multa, etten poikia mä suudella saa? *...Veijo Meri ei ole sotakirjailija? *...Hannu Salaman perimmäisenä tehtävänä oli suomalaisen modernistisen proosan täydellinen tuhoaminen sith-neuvoston ohjeiden mukaan? *..."Vesilasi, vessanavain, heiniä paali" on Mikko Alatalon biisi? *...sukuelin tuulessa on, lällälää? *...possessiivisuffiksi on omistettavaa entiteettiä merkitsevä, sanavartalon loppuun sijoittuva affiksi? *...aallot on jossain kuuskyt metrii korkeat, kun tuulet suuttuvat? *...kuu on kuulemma ruosteenpunainen – ja niin surullineeeen? *...Windowsilla puu kaatuu paremmin kuin moottorisahalla? *...ajan mittaan kaikista nettihuumoriprojekteista tulee muutamien täysin huumorintajuttomien ihmisten tympeää rinkirunkkausta? Eiku. *...Suomen Kuurosokeat ry on oikeasti jokin hämärämotiivinen huijaus, koska jos oikea sellainen näppäilisi asiansa niiden yhteisön kotisivuille, niin miten ne muut sen muka lukisi? *...kurkkusalaatti on syntistä ravintoa? *...maito on terveellistä ravintoa? *...mikä yhdistää Amerigo Vespuccia, paavi Urbanus VII:tä ja Johanna Tukiaista? No tietysti malaria! *...yksikään nainen ei ole koskaan vapaaehtoisesti kuunnellut progressiivista rockia, eikä sinunkaan kannattaisi? *...zen on sitä, että *...olen tässä jos etsit ymmärrystä, olen tässä jos etsit olkapäätä, pyyhi kyyneleet? *...henkilimavalu on kantakefalonialainen kampamaneettirotu, joka syyllistyi maanpetokseen 1970 ja 1982? *...kaikki opetukset Wikipedian vandalismin aloittajalle – vain Hikipediasta! Pitikö tähän kirjoittaa joku knoppikin? Öö... muurahaisilla ei ole selkärankaa. *...Hikipediassa loukkaavimmaksi on koettu Jeesus ja kissa? *...ryhmäseksipornoa katsovat miehet preferoivat yleensä usean naisen ja yhden miehen, naiset taas usean miehen ja yhden naisen välistä materiaalia? *...äsköinen knoppi on luntattu Wikipediasta? https://fi.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pornografia&oldid=13802823#Sukupuolten_v.C3.A4liset_erot *...Aikakoneen ”Neiti Groove” on todistettu Suomen historian huonoimmaksi ei-omakustannelevytykseksi? *...tiettyihin vlogeihin on aikuisten oikeesti kuvattu gimmojen korkkaamisia? *...The Dark Side of the Moon on Pink Floydin paras albumi, ajaton mestariteos, josta kannattaa omistaa viisikymmentä miksausta, jotta ne jumalattoman hienot soundit tulevat kunnolla esiin? *...et voi välittää sanallisesti tietoa siitä, kumpi on vasen ja kumpi oikea, viittaamatta tiettyyn ympäristöön jonka opetettavasikin tuntee? *...et voi välittää sanallisesti tietoa siitä, kumpi on vasen ja kumpi oikea, viittaamatta tiettyyn ympäristöön jonka opetettavasikin tuntee? On muuten jännä. *...piilevän hebefreenisen skitsofrenian varalta kannattaa käydä testeissä varhaisessa iässä? Vitsi vitsi, kyllä sen silloin jo huomaa. *...Grahamin luku on todella iso luku, mutta ketä se kiinnostaa? Ei ketään. Linkkikin on punainen. *...vauvagore ei ole metallimusiikin tyylilaji? *...Muutos 2011 on Suomen puolueiden Käyttäjä:Kansan palvoma? *...Jimmy Wales on kuuluisa onnistuneesta lisääntymisestä tietokoneen kanssa? *...julkisella paikalla on hyväksyttävää antaa jollekulle suuseksiä, jos vain sillä tavoin voi lieventää vastustamatonta haluaan tehdä sama aseelle? *...zen-mestari on ihan tavallinen ihminen, joka haluaa lakaista pihaansa, mutta tätä tärkeää toimintoa häiritsevät satojenkin kilometrien päästä vaeltavat näsäviisaat kyselijät? *...itse paavi Franciscus tulee vielä esiintymään Salkkareissa? *...millainen keli sielläpäin on? *...ei liene mitään muuta niin masentavaa kuin Danny Show tiellä Kuopion? *...”teevee on kuin WC / sen ulosteet pahalle haisee” (Pelle Miljoona)? On siinä miehellä pönttö epäkunnossa. *...tässä talossa näissä huoneissa on ikävällä sun nimesi? *...vastoin yleistä harhakäsitystä Jumala ei tehnyt suurta virhettä luodessaan maailmankaikkeuden, vaan ainoastaan luodessaan sen tietyt osat, esim. Raahen ja sinut? *...miksi niitä sanotaan niitä pötkylöitä jollainen pistetään ostosten jälkeen hihnalle? *...paikallinen nimikauhu tulee ellei maissi lopu? *...etenkin maissa, joissa ihmisoikeustilanne on huono, pahoinpidellään tai lynkataan joka vuosi huomattava määrä naisen sukupuolielinten silpojia? *...joukkoliikenneintoilijat ovat rautateistejä, kun taas yksityisautoiluaktiivit ovat rautateisteja? *...jos nämä knopit ovat syvältä, saat uudet päivittämällä sivun? *...todellinen progeartisti ei koskaan edes julkaise tai esitä mitään? *...Makenodian joka on tällöin vaikeaa koska kansallisuuksien väliset rajat eivät ole yksiselitteisiä ja osoittettavissa? *...[[Wikipedian käyttäjät T-Ö#Theodor Herzl|hallitus mielinen mutta Saksan liberaalinen lehdistö tervehtivät tyytyväisesti tykkiveneopeaatiot kun taas konservatiivinen Kreuzzeitung lehti kirjoitti "Koko Saksan kansa pidättelee hengitystä"]]? *...jos arvostat isänmaallisuutta, arvostat samalla myös Suomen Valtakunnanjohtajaa, vaikket ehkä kaikkea hänestä tietäisikään? *...seurajääkiekon maailmaan sijoittuva nuortenromaani Poikittaista mailaa on vaikeuksien voittamisesta, toveruudesta, kasvamisesta ja yhteisistä suihkukokemuksista? *...vauhdikas sotatekniikkafetissitrilleri Näkymätön vastaisku on kirjailija Tom Patriotin 48. menestysteos? *...Jaakko Parantaisella jäi housut Kesoilille? *...suomenkielistä Wikipediaa eivät tosiasiassa ohjaa käytännöt, vaan käyttäjien mielikuvat toisistaan? *...lukiossa olevat homot on ihan hinttejä? *...kesän 2010 suuri ylläpitäjien joukkopako toi julkiseen keskusteluun kysymykset siitä, kuinka Wikipedia kohtelee ylläpitäjiään? *...Hikipedian alkuajoista lähtien on improvisoiden luotujen artikkelien yleisin genre ollut deklaratiivinen homottelu? *...alppimurmelit ovat homoja? Ainakin erään Jaakon mukaan. *...alppimurmelit on homoja? Ainakin erään Jaakon mukaan. *...wikirakkaudella annettujen lahjojen arvo ei laske koskaan? *...ainoa tapa tehdä natsien hakaristilipusta vieläkin pahempi ja vastenmielisempi on varustaa se Karvisella? *...julkaistuaan vuoden 2002 albuminsa Isohaara CMX mainosti sitä ikään kuin haukantasoisesti? *...kullipuku on mainio joka kutsutilaisuuden asuste? *...Franz Kafkan tuotantoa hallitsevan piinaavan tunnelman lähde oli hänen ylivoimainen isänsä? Kafkan isällä oli tapana lapsiaan kiusatakseen päästää suustaan surinaa muistuttavaa kovaa ääntä, ja hänen verkkosilmänsä näkivät joka puolelle huonetta. *...vandalismi on Wikipedian suosituin muokkausnäkökanta? *...sinulla on eräs trooppinen sukupuolitauti? Niin tuota, juuri sinulla, Heimo Virén Rymättylästä. Auttaako jos sanon olevani pahoillani.. ? *...DragonForce on paskaa? *...Crimson Cherry Blossomin äiti oli šakaali? *...Suomen Kuurosokeat ry on eräs maailman seitsemästä ihmeestä? *...Unesco on valinnut Wikipedian käyttäjä Crimson Cherry Blossomin maailmanperintökohteeksi? *...suomenkielinen Wikipedia on sosiaalinen media, jonka toimintaa ohjaa sen oman käsityksen mukaan äärimmäinen liberalismi, kun taas todellisuudessa kyseinen tekijä on integratiivinen nationalismi? *...sosiologien mukaan suomenkielisessä Wikipediassa ei ole yhtään korkeakoulututkinnon suorittanutta vakiomuokkaajaa, joka olisi koulutuksensa edellyttämässä ammatissa? *...Wikipedian heimojen keskuudessa suosituin kulttuuriheeros on Konsensus Suuri? *...Oregonin osavaltio sijaitsee Kalifornian ja Washingtonin välissä ja on olemassa oikeastaan vain siksi, että siinä välissä on pakko olla jotain? *...valtaosa Valintatalossa nykyisin myytävistä tuotteista on peräisin 1950-luvulla Suomen ja Neuvostoliiton välillä tehdyistä laajoista bilateraalisista vastakaupoista, ja osa hyllyillä olevista tuotteista on valmistettu Ukrainan neuvostotasavallassa jo 1940-luvun lopulla? *...Gabriel García Márquezin romaani Sadan vuoden yksinäisyys on jännähkö ja suhteellisen omalaatuinen kertomus José Arcadio Buendíasta, joka on syrjään vetäytyvä ja murhemielinen tyyppi, jolla on ollut lapsuudessaan etäiset suhteet vanhempiinsa? *...lähihoitaja voi suorittaa monia erilaisia työtehtäviä, joihin kaikkiin tosin liittyy kusi, paska, oksennus, kiittämättömyys ja loppuunpalaminen? *...Juha Föhr sai Seiskan hot or not -äänestyksessä murskaavan tuloksen +3? *...paavi on hottis? *...periaatetta, jonka mukaan murhat ovat parhaita politiikan välineitä, kutsutaan Gavrilon prinsiipiksi? *...Viiltelijä-Jack lähetteli hirmutekojensa jälkeen itsetuholla uhkailevia viestejä poliisille? *...mustanaamioistuminen kannattaa kitkeä varhaisessa vaiheessa? *...maanjäristysten voimakkuutta mitataan Richterin asteikolla? *...ennen laudeliinojen yleistymistä, eli Suomessa vielä 1800-luvun lopulla, naiset käyttivät saunassa pillunpäreitä? *...miksi feministi meni tien yli? Jotta se voisi ottaa minulta suihin. *...ankka on pöpi elukka? *...pianisti tarkoittaa ennakoidusta addiktiosta kärsivää henkilöä? *...oon rekkamies? *...rituaalinen nenänkaivuu saattaa vaatia vuosien ahkeran harjoittelun ja kehonmuokkauksen? *...harava on zen-mestareiden hengellinen esine, jonka tehtävänä on kasvattaa ihmisten luonnetta? *...Hänen majesteetillinen keisarillinen erehtymättömyytensä itsensä Jumalan armosta, Suomen marsalkka, vapaaherra, Mannerheim-ristin ritari, ikuinen presidentti, suuri johtaja, Überführer, punakapinan kukistaja, ajatollah, suurruhtinas, koko Suomenmaan tšaari sekä Jumalasta ja Kristuksesta seuraava, pokemonmestari, isämmaan puollustaja ja Suomistanin Kalifi Carl Gustaf Emil von und zu Mannerheim I keksi taskulampun?120px|right|thumb|Mannerheim esittelee taskulampun prototyyppiä. *...muna tuli ensin kanaan? *...odotat lastain? *...aina ei kannata maistaa? *...horoskooppi on gynekologin tähystysväline? *...isku vyön alle ei tee hyvää hoppareiden polvilumpioille? *...jos vittuilet tavalliselle tyypille, jalkasi saattaa olla paketissa seuraavana päivänä – mutta jos vittuilet mafiosolle, jalkasi saattaa olla paketissa seuraavana jouluna? *...kaiken takana on nainen? *...mä joka päivä töitä teen? *...miten sinne hiekkalaatikolle päästiinkään? *...Varkaus on Savon suurin vitsaus? *...kiertoviestien sabotointi on hauska ja edullinen harrastus? *...missä nämä minun violetit sukkani oikein ovat olleet, kun tällaisessa kunnossa ovat? *...missä vasemman jalan tohvelini oikein on? *...jollet käytä foliohattua, kaikki ufot tarkkailevat sinua kun kävelet kadulla? Jos taas käytät foliohattua, kaikki ihmiset tarkkailevat sinua kun kävelet kadulla. *...kun sammakkoa suutelee, siitä tulee komea prinssi, mutta kun prinssiä suutelee, siitä tulee sika? *...koulusi hirvittävin, karmaisevin, sietämättömin ja vanhoillisin opettaja seisoo juuri nyt takanasi! Hän saattaa olla hidas reagoimaan, joten sinulla on vielä aikaa pelastua: PAINA! *...vittuilla osaa kuka vain, mutta sarkasmi on taitojali? *...märkää pyyhettä voi käyttää lähitaisteluaseena? *...tieto lisää tuskaa? Kirjasto on siis maailman sadistisin laitos. *...sähkö on itsestään vapautuvan hahmon tarkoitus, hahmo joka alkaa kumota oman välinpitämättömyytensä; että sähkö on välitöntä ilmituloa eli läheisesti hahmosta tulevaa, sen vielä edellyttämää olemassaoloa - mutta ei vielä itse hahmon hajoamista, vaan se pinnallinen tapahtuma, jossa erilaisuudet jättävät hahmon, mutta vielä ovat sen edellyttämiä eivätkä vielä ole niissä tulleet itsenäisiksi? *...aina kaikki ei suju suunnitelmien mukaan? *...Hikipedia ei sisällä uskomattomia 3–D-valokuvia? *...sinun on turha yrittää keksiä mitään hauskaa "Tiesitkö että" -palstalle, sillä se osoittautuu sinulle ylitsepääsemättömäksi ongelmaksi? *...maksoin 50 € Hikipedian ylläpidolle saadakseni tämän tekstin etusivulle? *...jos Nalle Puh -kirjat olisi kirjoitettu Suomessa, Ihaa olisi porukan positiivisin hahmo? *...Kummeli on suomalainen komediaryhmä, mutta himmeli onkin koriste? *...oli kohtalon sanelemaa, että löysit internetistä tämän tekstin? Tämä on viesti rajan takaa! Pidä ne saatanan roskat omalla puolellas!! T: Vihainen naapuri. *...piin likiarvo, jota kaikki pätemistarpeiset yrittävät kuumeisesti selvittää, ei ole sama asia kuin piin oikea arvo, joka ei näemmä kiinnosta ketään? *...eräs neropatti osasi soittaa koko Juice Leskisen tuotannon rämpyttelemällä viivottimella pöytäänsä vasten ja eräs toinen neropatti lukee nyt tuosta eräästä neropatista kertovaa knoppia jollain todella neverheardilla sivustolla? *...räpyttelet nyt silmiäsi manuaalisesti? *...ihmisten pahoinpiteleminen tämmöisillä voimakkailla tietoiskuilla ei ole edes lailla kiellettyä, vaikka nämä aiheuttavat sinulle vakavia henkisiä vammoja? *...Hikipedian ylläpitäjät ovat kaikki tosimiehiä? Naiset ja homot nurkkaan! Örrgh! Paljon kaljaa saunassa. Muista se Hikipediaa muokatessasi. *...tunkioliero pystyy syömään ja lisääntymään aivan yhtä hyvin ilman aivojaan kuin myös aivojen kanssa? *...Wikipedian ylläpitäjät pystyisivät samaan, mutta heidän lisääntymismahdollisuutensa ovat niin pienet, että heidän täytyy tyytyä laittamaan tuommoisia typeriä knoppeja projektinsa etusivulle ja syömään tunkiolieroja? *...Carl Friedrich Gauss kirjoitti Saarnaajan kirjan? *...vietnam on ainoa kieli, jolla ei ole sukulaisia tai puhujia? *...led-valo toimii taikuudella? *...Malesiassa on laitonta vastata kysymyksiin sanoilla kyllä, ei, musta tai valkoinen? *...vesi sakkautuu 42,6 celsiusasteessa? *...valtava asteroidi tuhosi koko maailman vuonna 1733? *...63 % maailman karhuista kärsii kroonisesta närästyksestä? *...tina on keskushermoston yleisin välittäjäaine? *...Saimaan huipulta voi haistaa kaikki kaksitoista mannerta? *...fasaani on ainoa nisäkäs, jolla on 40 pötsiä? *...Suomen korkein kohta on Tampereen kirjaston ukkosenjohdatin? *...formulakuljettaja Kimi Räikkösen täytyy nyt mennä kakalle? *... Ja siitä ei sitten valiteta, niin se vaan on! *...IP-osoitteesi saattaa olla 19 .1 .0. 7? *...Hikipedia on puhdas ja aatteellinen? *...huumoriwikien yhteisöjen kehityksestä ja yhteistoiminnasta kerrotaan tarkemmin sivulla 275? *...kirahvi. Jossain tuolla kaukana. Keskellä. Sivullasi. Nyt, ei minuutti sitten. Seepran kaverina oli abstrakti kuvio sen itsensä keskellä. Sivulla 12. *...HAUKKA! Haukka kato nyt jumalauta!! No niin se meni, tästä kuskinkaan paikalta ei enää nää sitä. Mitäs oot hidas. *...uinnin harrastajan ollessa synkronoitu muidenkin on tultava perässä? *...moni olisi loistava ihminen, jos pysyisi poissa jaloista? Bonvenon al la Neciklopedio en Esperanto! *...edellinen oli näyte esperantosta, kehityshäiriöisten helposta apukielestä, jonka keksi juutalainen? *...wikeistä pääsee ulos vain sisäkautta? *...toinen muokkaussota on eräs pahimmista Wikipediaa ravisuttaneista konflikteista? *...jos lausut ”'Maki Kolehmainen'” peilin edessä kolmesti, hän ilmestyy vessaasi? *...Hikipedian keittäjät ovat keskimääräistä ”kypsempiä”? *...Suomen sohvaperunaviljelykset kasvavat F1:n kautta? *...jos sisko olisi yhtä vanha kuin äiti, ihmettelisit suu auki? *...Hikipelit valmistuvat suomenkielisistä hikiprojekteista hitaimmin, koska peleistä tykkäävät idiootit, jollaisia ilmestyy uusia vanhojen kyllästyttyä tekemään uusia alkutekijöihinsä jääviä pelejä? *...Iisakin kirkon rakentaminen kesti neljäkymmentä vuotta, samoin kuin sen maksaminenkin? *...ihmisen sydän lepää noin neljä tuntia lyöntien välillä, koska sen täytyy olla valmiina hiekkaesteeseen kolmannella reiällä? *...Wikipedia, Wikisanakirja, Wikiuutiset, Wikisitaatit, Wikiaineisto ja Wikikirjasto, Valio Vähärasvattoman JogurtinTM voittoa tavoittelemattoman yhdistyksen wikiprojektit, eivät mainosta minkäänlaisia tuotteita? *...salaisen poliisin teettämän tutkimuksen mukaan mafialla on yhteyksiä Internet-sivustojen ylläpitäjiin? *...järjestäytyneen asetustenvastaisen toiminnan teettämän tutkimuksen mukaan mafialla ei ole yhteyttä Internet-sivustojen ylläpitäjiin? *...Activia auttaa toimivan ruuansulatuksen vaivatessa? *...Activialla paska lentää? *...Tarja meistä on rautaa? *...metsähallintomme pääideologia on stalinismi? *...nuiva kansanliike kannattaa sananvapautta ja painottaa esimerkiksi oikeutta sanoa aivan ketä tahansa stalinistiksi? *...Stalin ei koskaan ollut Sosialististen neuvostotasavaltojen liiton virallinen valtionpäämies, joten itse asiassa Neuvostoliitolla oli pätevät johtajat? *...Vasemmistoliitto voi istua kunnanvaltuuston talossa oikealla puolella? *...Auru Aro on kepulaiseksi ihan järjissään? *...jokainen on omalla tavallaan kehitysvammainen, paitsi tämän lukija, jonka vakaumusta omaan suuruuteen on ihmisoikeuksien takia laitonta loukata? *...älykkäimmät henkirikoksen tehneet nauravat ja häröilevät samalla kuin murhaavat, joten he pääsevät hullujenhuoneelle vankilan sijaan? *...se psykopaattisen persoonallisuuden rakenteeseen kuuluva rationaliteetin sokeus rangaistavuudelle tekohetkellä voi käydä pöpilässä ongelmaksi, kun vaikka uskottaisiin toisellakin kertaa on eristysselli kumminkin jo edessä? *...ihmiset, jotka nuolevat ovenkahvoja, elävät 20 vuotta keskivertokansalaista pidempään? *...mielisairaalan ruoka on tutkitusti koti- ja pikaruoka terveellisempää? *...George W. Bush olisi hyvä presidentti, jos pysyisi hiljaa ja poissa tieltä? *...rangaistus lappuliisan tappamisesta on kahdenkympin sakko? *...lappuliisat eivät tapa ihmisiä? Ihmiset tappavat ihmisiä. *...Citymarketin videovalvontaan ei kuulu videokameroita? *...apina voi menettää neitsyytensä vain kaksi kertaa? *...Fred Phelps vihaa eniten suomenruotsalaisia? *...mies ja sika muistuttavat toisiaan huomattavan paljon? Feministinen virhe on, että näin olisi muutenkin kuin sikiövaiheessa. *...elämme parhaillaan jo homo sapiens -aikaa? *...hymyily kannattaa, sillä vaikket olisikaan piilokamerassa, pitäisi hauskaa silti pitää? *...uusimpien tutkimuksien mukaan lännessä ei ole itä? Kasvatustieteen professori Sini Silmä toteaa: ”Kaiken todistusaineiston mukaan itä on sananlaskun vastaisesti idässä.” *...uusimpien tutkimuksien mukaan lännessä ei ole itä? Professori Sini Silmä toteaa: ”Kaiken todistusaineiston mukaan itä on sananlaskun vastaisesti idässä.” *...Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn? *...Herakleitoksen mukaan ei voi astua samaan virtaan kahdesti? Sen sijaan hän kehotti ihmisiä hyppäämään järveen. *...täällä ei ole mitään nähtävää? Hajaantukaa! *...”Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo” on sujuvaa englannin kieltä? Kieli on mitä ilmeisemmin varsin helppo oppia. *...kas vain, sanoi kasvain kun kasvoi vain, koska vain kasvain voi kasvaa noin vain koskas vain? *...Eppu Salminen havittelee Ennätystehdas-ohjelmassaan "ärsyttävimmän suomalaisen Eppu Salminen -nimisen tv-juontajan" ja "huomionhakuisimman Ennätystehdas-nimisen ohjelman juontajan" titteliä? *...nenäkaivaukset voivat tuoda päivänvaloon uutta tietoa itse kunkin omasta menneisyydestä? *...jos molemmat ehdokkaat vaikuttavat falskeilta, ei tarvitse äänestää? *...keskeiset ideologiset periaatteet osoittavat, että Puppulausegeneraattori on internet-viihdegeneraattori, joka tuottaa satunnaisia lauseita? Lauseet ovat suomenkielisiä ja sivusto panostaa interaktiivisuuteen ajattelematta meihin kohdistuvaa tietotarvetta. *...joku nauraa ajatuksillesi koko ajan? *...Täällä puhuu Jumala! Ajatuksesi ovat samaan aikaan huvittavia ja surullisia. Hukkaat elämäsi tuolla tavalla. Eroa tyttöystävästäsi ja muuta Tiibetiin! Ai niin, minun pitääkin ensin sumplia se itsenäiseksi... *...aserejé ja deje tejebe tude jebere sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí, skidiambaadaduudadam tai jotakin vastaavaa? *...et voi katsoa tai muokata enää artikkeleita meidän piikkiimme? *...ei tupakkeja enää tänään? *...sinut pitää varmaan kantaa täältä kotiin asti rauhoittumaan? *...nyt et kyllä anna fiksua kuvaa itsestäsi? *...me emme enää lainaa sinulle rahaa tupakkaan? *...parasta kertoa kaikki, mitä olet tehnyt, koska muuten media keksii ne itse? *...Antti Erkinjuntti -niminen pelaaja on oikeasti TPS:ssä? On surullista, että jaksat nauraa sellaiselle. *...kaikki on niin kuin pitääkin, mutta pitääkö kaikki, kuin niin? *...uskaltautumattomuudessansakinkohan? *...»And the beast shall be made legion. Its numbers shall be increased a thousand thousand fold. The din of a million keyboards like unto a great storm shall cover the earth, and the followers of Mammon shall tremble.» *...Wikipediaan ei pitäisi luottaa, koska kuka tahansa voi kirjoittaa sinne mitä tahansa, ja se on sen jälkeen fakta? *...Wikipediaan ei pitäisi luottaa, koska kuka tahansa voi kirjoittaa sinne mitä tahansa, ja se on sen jälkeen fakta? *...Hikipediaan sen sijaan pitäisi luottaa, koska mitään sinne kirjoitettua ei pidetä faktatietona? *...ylemmän kohdan paikkaansapitävyyttä ei voi tietää, siihen voi vain luottaa? *...kaikkia Sauli Niinistön ääniä ei laskettu, mutta Sauli kyllä laski alleen? *...Suuri kurpitsa meni jo? *...Ilkka Kylävaara on valittu Suomen vanhimmaksi lapsineroksi? *...Fonecta on pettänyt sinut? *...Imre Inri kirjoitti teoksen Te amat Iesus, ceteri te podicem putant – henkilökohtaiset hyökkäykset kirkkolatinassa 500—1350? *...koska vesisika on elämänmuoto ( ), ja sukupuuttoon kuolleita elämänmuotoja on de facto olemassa, on wikiretoriikka ajattelua, eikä ( ) mikään demokratia? Quod erat demonstrandum. *...elämä on? *...Hikipedia perustuu raiskattuun lähdekoodiin? *...äiti Teresa ei ole autuas? *...meillä on luettelo ihmisistä tautiluokituksen mukaan? Tuskinpa muilla on. *...voikukka on hirvittävä peto? *...seeproilla ei ole raitoja? Kaikki näkemäsi kuvat on käsitelty. *...nainen on kaiken takana? *...sähkö ei ole energiaa? *...mitä useammin ajat kuolleen kissan yli, sitä litteämpi siitä tulee? *...ajattelen sinua? *...rakastan sinua? *...seksi on ulkoistettua masturbointia? *...shampoo-mainoksessa valehdellaan? Et oikeasti ole sen arvoinen. *..."Tiesitkö että..." -palstan lukeminen aiheuttaa syöpää? *...Al Gore keksi Internetin? *...Al Gore keksi purkkihernekeiton? *...Al Gore keksi Wikipedian? *...Wikipedia keksi Al Goren? *...jos luet tämän tekstin, et ole kuollut? Olet elossa. Tee jotain. *...jääkarhut ovat allergisia napalmille? *...kaikki puut osaavat puhua, mutta vain harvat kuulevat niitä? *...terve järki ei usein olekaan kovin terve? *...neljä käännöstä vasempaan on ympyrä? *...kun demokratia ja sananvapaus ovat uhattuina, ne pitää viedä turvaan? Ja sitten kun ne ovat poissa tieltä, voi tehdä kaikenlaista. *...miehiä ei ole olemassa? *...Euroopan surullisimmat tapaukset ovat luultavasti ne tahot, jotka ovat kirjoittaneet Wikisanakirjan rumiin sanoihin yliampuvat esimerkit? *...sataa vettä? *...saaristolaismummo voi käydä väsyneenä töykeäksi, jos kierrät katsellen hänen kaupassaan kuin Euroopan omistaja, paikalliset yhtä kaikki ovat ihmisiä iloineen ja suruineen? *...hän syö juuri nyt porkkanoita? *...syöpä tuli, paska tuli, ja olen järvessä? *...tämä oli retorinen kysymys? *...aikamme käy vähiin? *...pommiauton kuljettaminen vaatii C4-kortin? *...löydät näiltä sivuilta Elviksen elossa? *...Uncyclopedia on sama JÄTTIKOOSSA ja jollain germaanisella murteella? *...Helvetti ei ole huvipuisto? *...veri on vettä sakeampaa, ellei vedessä ole perunajauhoa? *...kaupan jauheliha ei ole sitä, miltä näyttää? *...kun luet tätä, vähintään yksi rotta katselee sinua kahden metrin päässä? *...Jumala loi Suomen kokeillakseen rajojaan? *...se ei ole kuu vaan avaruusasema? *...ehkä se on pora? *...nettikeskustelu on maailman suosituin parodian muoto? *...Kiinanmuuri ei näy avaruuteen? *...jos Kiinanmuuri näkyisi avaruuteen, UFOilla olisi silti parempaakin katsottavaa? Oikeasti, joku heisimadon näköinen viiva keskellä Aasiaa. *...pyy pivossa on parempi kuin käsi perseessä? *...Hikipedian liiallinen käyttö johtaa pitkään riippuvuuteen, mainintaan Radio Rockissa, vihaisiin provosointeihin Adressit.comissa, ja lopulta rikosrekisterin syntymiseen ja lukiosta erottamiseen? Tämän jälkeen pitkäaikaiskäyttäjä saattaa turtua ja kyllästyä sivuston tylsyyteen sekä siirtyä kovempiin päihteisiin, kuten RuneScapeen. *...200 000 ihmistä kuolee vuosittain värttinänpistoon? *...tämä sivu sisältää sanoja? *...ufo-oliot tarkkailevat sinua, kun koskettelet pyhää aluettasi? *...Ukko ylijumalan mieltymystä neitsyisiin on käytetty vasarakirveiden valmistuksessa? *...asia on pihvi? *...kuningatar Viktoria toivoi 60-vuotispäiväkseen jotain rivoa ja kiihottavaa? *...kun paavi lakkautti limbon, annihiloituivat Sokrateen ja Vergiliuksen sielut? *...homoseksuaalisuus ei enää olekaan periytyvää? *...että kesken jääneet lau *...pingviinit eivät osaa lentää? *...pimeys on valoa nopeampaa? *...jokainen tekosi on osa suurempaa suunnitelmaa? *...kaikki liikkeesi tuottavat energiaa isäntäroboteille? *...joka viides tunti kuolee yksi ihminen? *...siinä välissäkin kuolee ihmisiä? *...siinä missä luku 13 aiheuttaa epäonnea, murtoluku 19/37 aiheuttaa impotenssia? *...karhutkaan ei riehu koko aikaa, ne syö välillä puolukoita? *...maapallolla elää ihmisiä? Valitettavasti et ole yksi niistä. *...aina ei voi epäonnistua? *...atomiemissiospektrofotometria on suhteellisen pitkä sana? *...ikkuna on lasia ja pää on puuta? *...tyhjyydessä ei ole ruuhkaa? *...jos taivas putoaa, ilmanpaine laskee? *...aika on suhteellista siihen nähden, miten nopeasti nautit olutta? *...tälläkin hetkellä joku kopeloi itseään? *...Ralfia ei enää luokitella miehen nimeksi? *...Napoleonin miehyys oli lähemmäksi metrin pitkä? *...Venäjällä lähes kaikki muu on paskaa paitsi kusi? *...elämä on kuolemaan johtava sairaus? *...kärpässieni ei ole punainen valkoisilla pilkuilla, vaan valkoinen punaisella päällysteellä? *...kehoosi on lisätty mekaanisia osia? *...ajatuksiasi luetaan parhaillaan? *...tämä päivä on huomisen aatto? *...Tbone kirjoittaa maailmankaikkeuden huonointa runoutta? *...karkki maistuisi ihan kanalle, jos kana maistuisi karkille? *...salasanasi on asdf? *...vasen käsi on se, missä peukalo on oikealla? *...kissat eivät tykkää lankakeristä? Miksi ne muuten niitä repisivät? *...viisarit eivät pyöri vaan kello? *...tuuli johtuu puiden heilumisesta? *...vandaalien heimolla ei ole enää mitään, mutta Internet-vandaaleilla on Slovenia? *...joka kerta, kun räpytät silmiäsi, joku asentaa Windowsin? *...vaikka kuinka yrittäisit, et tule koskaan ymmärtämään, mitä tällä tarkoitetaan? *...Kristoffer Kolumbus löysi Amerikan, koska intiaanit eivät huomanneet sitä yli 10 000 vuotta aikaisemmin? *...Kristoffer Kolumbus löysi Amerikan, sillä intiaanit olivat liian tyhmiä huomatakseen sitä satojen sukupolvien aikana? *...isoäitisi on äitisi äidin lapsenäiti? *...lapsuus on periytyvää? *...syömättä ja juomattakin voi elää? No oletko koskaan kokeillut? *...kolmio kertaa neliö jaettuna ympyrällä on kaksio, johon sinulla ei ole varaa? *...tälläkin hetkellä tuhannet ihmiset harrastavat seksiä ja mitä sinä teet? Olet Hikipediassa? *...hänellä on samat vanhemmat kuin sinulla mutta hän ei ole sisaruksesi? Kukakohan hän on? No se olet sinä itse. *...ihmisen on mahdollista saada vesimyrkytys, mutta viinaa voi vetää niin kauan, kun verot on näin alhaalla? *...yleisin kuolinsyy on hengenmenetys? *...tämä on ristiriitainen asia, koska tämä ei ole ristiriitainen asia? *...kunnissa ollaan laskemassa sienestysikäraja 16 vuoteen? *...sinun ei välttämättä tarvitse vastata ääneen näihin kysymyksiin? *...vankilassa istuu tälläkin hetkellä syyttömiä ihmisiä? *...vankilassa istuu myös rikollisia syyttömien lisäksi? *...Viagra keksittiin alunperin yskänlääkkeeksi? *...ankan toinen jalka on jompikumpi? *...hevonen kuuluu turvallisiin? *...parempi virtsa väärään kuin vaaksa vaaraan? *...jos pyöräilet seitsemän päivää putkeen 45 km tunnissa nukkumatta välissä, et varttiin ajattele suuseksiä? *...70 % tupakoitsijoista kuolee? *...luku 42 on Douglas Adamsin älyosamäärän lisäksi hänen kengännumeronsa? *...sivustollamme on jo tarpeeksi Douglas Adams -viittauksia, kiitos vain? *...huoran raiskaaminen on varkaus? *...KGB pitää majaansa Varkaudessa? *...Väinö on alla omenapuun? *...pommit eivät tapa ihmisiä, vaan räjähdykset? *...Kekkosen silmälasit valmistettiin Wärtsilän telakalla? *...kynä on ehkä miekkaa mahtavampi, mutta entä jos miekan kärkeen teipattaisiinkin kynä? Eikois vaan melkonen vehe? *...olen juuri nyt sängyssä... arvaa mitä teen juuri nyt... missä sinä olet? (”Huumorisivuston kysymyspalsta”? Mitä?) *...Wikipediassa on tarkoitus tehdä sanakirjaa, ei rakentaa yhteisöä tai pitää kotisivuja? (WP:EI 2:3–5, WP:EI 3:1) Käyttäjälaatikot-projekti on yksi esimerkki. *...yksijalkainen ankka (oletettavasti) ui ympyrää? *...tälle lauseelle ei ole tarkoitus hymähtää? *...on todennäköistä, että Hikipedia lähettää oman edustajansa seuraaville valtiopäiville? *...rakastuminen on sellaista, että tykätään toisesta niin, että kummastakin? *...olen sovinistisika sanoessani feministejen olevan tavallaan miehiä syrjiviä väittäessään, että feminismi, naisten tasa-arvo-oppi, on parempi ja reilumpi oppi kuin sovinismi, miesten miesten arvon korostus -oppi, ja että jos tätä tekstiäsi lukiessasi sen takia, että tämä olisi sinusta sovinistista/feminististä oikeasti vihastuit tai ahdistuit tai tulit "Maailma on niin paha, ketään ei ymmärretä. Minä muutan maailman!" -tuulelle (mikäli pidit tätä sovinistisena ja olet feministipelle (tähän ehdotettiin sanaa tasa-arvon kannattaja, mutta Hikipedian liittokunnan kokouksessa päätettiin parodioida kyseessä olevan ihmisryhmän sijaan sen vastustajaihmisryhmää)) tai murahdit ajatellen: "Höh. Hölmöt maailmanparantajat, pellefeministit perkele. Väittävät jokaista miestä potentiaaliseksi raiskaajaksi ja inisevät ihan inisemisen takia." (tämä siinä tapauksessa että pidit tätä Hikipedian knoppia feminismivalituksena ja olet sovinistisika (tähänkin ehdotettiin sanaa tosimies)), voimme kertoa sinun olevan henkilö, joka etsimällä etsii maailmasta vikoja puoltamaan omaa näkemystäsi, sillä tämä tietoisku oli tarkoituksella tehty muistuttamaan vain kantaaottamatonta "huulenheitto"-tyylin parodiaa feminismikeskustelusta (joka se ei ole, vaan se on tapa testata sinun psyykeäsi)? *...et voi tappaa itseäsi hengitystä pidättämällä? *...se on lyhyt sana? *...siis: se. *...hulluruoho-artikkeliin voisi kirjoittaa vaikka millaista tajunnanvirtaa, ja silti luultavasti vähättelisi kasvin vaikutuksia? *...tämä on sens ? *...jos katsot nyt ikkunasta ulos ja katsot sinistä pakua, pääset televisioon? *...tämä sivusto sisältää voimakkaita kohtauksia, jotka saattavat olla haitallisia lapsille? *...kuparilanka keksittiin, kun kaksi juutalaista löysi kuparipennin samaan aikaan? *...elämä on kuolemaan johtava sairaus, joka tarttuu sukupuoliyhteydessä? *...et tiedä mitään, ennen kuin joku toinen kertoo sen sinulle? *...et tiennyt tuotakaan, ennen kuin kerroimme sen sinulle? *...nämä knopit sinulle sponsoroi John Locke? *...oikealla ei ole pisteitä? *...Kalevala on käännetty nurin päin? *...paino on voimaa; ylipaino on ylivoimaa? *...mitähän painovoima sitten on? *...hyvin harva tahtoo lukea Wikipedian etusivulta kuluneita nippelitietoja? On myös aika amerikkalaista kertoa jotain sellaista, että aivastaessa sydän pysähtyy millisekunnin ajaksi. *...suhteellisuusteoriassa ei ole oikeasti mitään suhteellista? *...emme vastaa panovirepakolaisista? *...Jeesuksen viimeiset sanat olivat: "Hei juutalaiset! Puntit tasoitetaan vuonna 1940!" *...salama on luomusähköä? *... *... *... * ... ... ... * * * *... *...psykedeelinen rock aiheuttaa ? *... *... *... *--- right|thumb|90px|Kari S. Tikka. *...Kari S. Tikka ei huomannut homokulttuurin väkivaltaisuutta ja päihtymisen välttämättömyyttä, mikä koitui hänen kohtalokseen? *...siinä ajassa, missä tämän internet-sivun keskimääräinen lukija löytää tämän tekstin lähdekoodin, sen kirjoittaja on ehtinyt Kuubaan saakka? *...humanisteilla on oma, yksinkertainen versio sodankäynnin säännöistä? Kaksi tärkeintä kohtaa ovat "ketään ei saa tappaa" ja "tappaminen on pelkurimaista". Muunlaisia sotia he eivät pidä sotina, joten humanistisen näkemyksen mukaan yhtään sotaa ei ole koskaan käyty, eikä meillä siis ole yhtään mitään hätää. *...krokotiili ei osaa laittaa kieltään ulos suustaan? *...kaikki krokotiilit yrittivät edellisen luettuaan laittaa kielensä ulos suustaan? *...Windowsin ongelmista 100 % tapahtuu asennuksen jälkeen? *...maistut kanalta? *...sirkkelin eteen väsähtäminen voi aiheuttaa sormien harvenemista? *...vuodessa on 365 päivää, ja sinä tuhlaat niitä täällä... ? *...tiesitkö että -palsta kerää meidät filosofit yhteen? *...nyt olisi jo parempi valinta olla tietämättä? *...tällä palstalla voi olla myös laksatiivisia vaikutuksia? *...jos ongelma on orgaaninen, on ratkaisu holistinen? *...strutsin silmä on suurempi kuin sen aivot? *...selibaatti stimuloi älyä ja suorituskykyä ja saa lyömään nyrkin oven läpi? *...Joulumuorin mies on melkoinen pukki? *...lähes minkä vain esitelmääsi varten googlettamasi uskonto-, uskonnofilosofia- tai tieteenfilosofia-aiheisen Wikipedia-artikkelin on ”puhdistanut” Thi? *...svenska talar inte bra? *...Hikipedia sisältää osia, joten kehotamme lukijoita? *...et ole Wikipediassa? *...et ole myöskään työelämässä? *...kertaus on opintojen äiti? Kertaus on opintojen äiti. *...sydämen sulattaminen kynttiläillallisella voi olla hengenvaarallista? *...tätä klikkaamalla saat ilmaisen matkan Kuubaan? *...kun pojat ottaa illalla hilpeänä kaljaa, ovat he aamulla kalpeana hiljaa? *...yhdys sanojen osaaminen on tärkeä hyöty taito? *...ich spreche deutsch, men du verstehest nicht welche ich sagt? *...Trad. on maailmanhistorian tuotteliaimpia säveltäjiä? *...nuorukaiselle kuolla kuuluu? *...viimeisimpien tutkimusten mukaan yksikin pääsky voi poikkeustilanteessa tehdä kesän? *...Saddam Husseinista tuli elämänsä loppupuolella kuolemanrangaistuksen vastustaja? *...homous ei enää ole rikos, mutta homo-sanan yliviljely on? *...Edmund Husserl (8. huhtikuuta 1859 Proßnitz – 26. huhtikuuta 1938 Freiburg im Breisgau) oli gruusialainen geokätköilijä, joka uhkailee fenomenologiassaan partiolaisia? *...harva meistä on rautaa? *...siinä missä jotkut kirjoittavat muistiin vitsejä, Stalin kirjoitti muistiin niiden kertojien nimiä? *...synagogan grillijuhliin ei kannata viedä porsaankyljyksiä? *...saksan sijamuodot ovat tappavia? *...Rudolf Steiner kehitti antroposofian? *...Adolf Hitler ei tappanut ketään? Siis henkilökohtaisesti. **...ensimmäisen maailmansodan jälkeen. Ei onnistunut nyt. *...Eiffel-tornin ruostesuojaukseen kuluu 40 % Ranskan vuosibudjetista? *...dialektinen prosessi tapahtuu aina muodollisten entiteettien välillä sikäli, kun maailmanhenki sen sallii? *...alussa Jumala loi taivaan ja maan? *...alussa oli sana? *...alussa oli suo, kuokka ja Jussi? *...vallankumouksessa voi menettää päänsä? *...maailmanlopun olisi pitänyt tulla jo vuosina 1878, 1914, 1918 ja 1975? *...paavi Pius VII hallitsi 23 vuotta, viisi kuukautta ja seitsemän päivää? Ja jos et tiennyt, niin miten tämä muutti suhtautumistasi häneen? Tai elämään ylipäänsä? *...voit vierailla koska vain esi-isiesi luona syanidin avulla? *...tupakalla voi välttää vanhuusiän vaivat? *...sydän hakkaa sinut kevyesti? *...irrottamalla oman pääsi moottorisahalla julkisella paikalla saat varmasti ihmisten huomion? *...masokismi tappaa? *...sadismi tappaa muita? *...dadaismi lammas? *...Kekkosella ei ollut ajokorttia, vaan autonkuljettaja? *...Hanoi Rocks tarkoittaa vietnamiksi jalostettua heroiinia? *...kynä on miekkaa mahtavampi? *...polkupyörässä on sekä satula? *...mitä eroa on varpusella? Molemmat jalat ovat yhtä pitkiä, varsinkin vasen. *...siinä missä CMX ehdottaa ensimmäisen mainoskatkon paikkaa, minä mukanokkelia hyperhauskoja juttuja Tiesitkö, että...-palstalle ja skotit yhdyntää lampaille, sinä et ehdota mitään, vaan olet vain kiltisti vaimon tossun alla? *...sanot kaikkiin muihin näihin tiesitkö että -kysymyksiin, paitsi tähän, että ”häh ei voi olla mahdollista”? Kuulostaapa muuten aika pirun kornilta. *...lukkari heitti oppilasta pesäpallolla? *...keskiajalla harrastettiin yhdyntää? *...äitisi ei ole isäsi, ellet sitten ole Eric Cartman? *...miekkaan ei huku vaan veteen? *...meiän iskä tekee teiän äitien lapset? *...arkkitehti hermostui, kun oli käytävä vessassa? *...Closed ja Open ovat kaksi maailman suurinta kauppaketjua? *...hertta, ruutu tai risti eivät soimaa kattilaa? *...että sinä et ole yhteiskunta, se on ympärilläsi! *...kukaan ei ymmärrä datiiveja? *...erilaisuuden rikkautta levittää parhaiten eurooppalaisten kielten, kulttuurien ja ihmistyyppien sulauttaminen tai hävittäminen? *...innokkaimmat hikipedistit löytyvät Forssasta eli Suomen Turusta? Katso täältä, jos et usko. *...tai sitten forssalaiset eli Suomen turkulaiset eivät osaa mennä Hikipediaan kuin Googlen kautta. *... *...näin siinä käy, kun juo maitoa eikä olutta? *...Hikipedia ei Omg lol pete on homo joka ei osaa pelata runea viime aikoina VETÄKÄÄ KAIKKI KÄTEEN!!!!11!!!11!!!1!1 ole kärsinyt antti tuisku on ihq juurikaan olen levykevandaali vandalismista? *...jos jakaa ei saa kertoa? *...piissä on vähintään 357 941 768 453 296 867 desimaalia? No etpä tainnut tietää! *...tämä ei ole kysymys elämän, maailmankaikkeuden ja kaiken vastaukseen? *...Osama bin Laden voittaa Bushin shakissa, koska bushilta puuttuu kaksi tornia? *...lastenkirjailija Andersen olikin HC-mies? *...jos kaikki maailman pyykkipojat vietäisiin päiväntasaajalle, niin siinä olisi neekereillä ihmettelemistä? *...jokaisen menestyvän miehen takana on ällistynyt nainen? *...jokaisen menestyvän miehen takana on viina? *...tämänkin hetken viisaus muuttuu painolastiksi? *...eilisestä on ikuisuus, mutta huomiseen tuplasti? *...sekstailun aikana, helteellä tai saunassa edes ylläpitäjä ei välttämättä pidä yllä mitään? *...Lemminkäinen piilopoika sata neitsyttä makasi, tuhat nuorta morsianta, yhtenä kesäisnä yönä? *...hiiristä julmin ja kunnianhimoisin asustaa Afrikassa pelloilla ja on harjaantunut talouspetoksien saralla? *...yllämainitun hiiren serkku, rotta, asustaa Laosissa ja ylläpitää järjestäytynyttä rottayhdyskunnan toimintaa, päätoiminaan pikkutyttöjen raiskaus sekä pienehköt kiinteistöpetokset? *...olet oikeastaan liian fiksu vastaamaan näihin kysymyksiin? *...voit yrittää päättää päiväsi piirtämällä pilakuvan Muhammedista ja julkaisemalla sen lehdessä? *...ihminen on paljon sopeutuvaisempi kuin torakka? Vain arkkibakteereita on tavattu yhtä äärimmäisistä ja vaihtelevista olosuhteista. *...ihminen on paljon sopeutuvaisempi laji kuin torakka? Tästä hutut yrittivät meitä muistuttaa. *...eläimet, joilla on siitinluu, eivät tarvitse Viagraa? *...sika ei hikoile, joten sananparressa "hikoilee kuin sika" ei ole kärsää eikä saparoa? *...lahjahevosen perseeseen ei ainakaan kannata katsoa? *... *...Hikipediassa kirjoitetaan oikeastaan parempaa suomen kieltä kuin monissa suomenkielisen Wikipedian artikkeleissa? Kieroa huumorinhajua vaativa linkki. Sivu ei edes ollut tällaiseksi vandalismimielessä tehty! *...kun vandalisoit Hikipediaa, se on vähän kuin itseäsi äänestäisit? *...suhtaudut ristiriitaisesti asioihin; olet kriittinen tätä kysymystä kohtaan mutta uskot auliisti mainoksia? *...mädäntyvästä eloperäisestä aineesta syntyvä metaani voi toisinaan aiheuttaa virvatulen tiskialtaan pinnalle? *...haarukka keksittiin Torinossa, mutta muissa kaupunkivaltioissa sitä kutsuttiin vielä pitkään paholaisen talikoksi ja sen käyttäjiä vainottiin noitina? *...sinä ja Hitler käytitte kumpikin kenkiä, joten sinun täytyy ottaa pakolainen kotiisi? *..."Hikipedian vastuuvapauslauseke" on anagrammi sanoista "eduskuntavaaleissa kieppuu viha" ja "havupuiden kupeessa laukaisivat"? Voiko tämä olla sattumaa? *...olet joka tapauksessa nainen? *...sitä kissakin ostaisi? *...islam on rauhan uskonto? *...siihen on nykyisin hyviä lääkkeitä? *...kärpäsen ahdistaminen lipaston alle ja lipaston jalkojen poikkisahaaminen ei ole välttämättä helpoin keino tappaa kärpästä? *...aika moni ihminen on syönyt paskaa? Se on ukrainalainen pääsiäisleipä.http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paska_%28leip%C3%A4%29 Heti ruoka-avustusta Ukrainaan! *...moi yx poika 98 hakee chat-siskoa/veljee, mutta ylläpitoa ei kiinnosta? *...Suomi on paska maa, täällä on kaikki ihan perseestä? *...mämmi ei ole ulostetta, joten syöpä paskasi rauhassa? Muutakaan ei ole! *...se on ihan hirveetä? *...sammakko on itse asiassa monessa suhteessa ihmistä fiksumpi eläin? Jaa et usko vai? No, sammakot eivät ainakaan kirjoittele "Tiesitkö, että..." -palstalle, eivätkä itse asiassa muutenkaan Hikipediaan, eivätkä ne yritä nuolla omia kyynärpäitään, vaikka niillä olisikin siihen kyllin pitkä kieli. Fiksu eläin on sammakko. Se ei myöskään yritä olla hauskan itseironinen, eikä harrasta metattamista. Voi luoja minulla on huono elämä ja paha olla.. *...Karvinen-sarjakuva edustaa pelkistettyä sadomasokistista puolikubismia? *...Lauri Karhuvaaralle on myönnetty himoittu ja täysin keksitty Suuri Juontaja -palkinto, jonka jakaa epämääräinen joukko ei-ketään. Karhuvaara on ilmaissut olevansa palkinnosta äärimmäisen liikuttunut. Hän ei kyennyt pitämään kiitospuhetta, koska hänellä oli yllättäen alkaneen, noin puoli minuuttia kestäneen palkintogaalan aikana jalka kipee. *...tämä ei tuo sinulle mitään uutta tietoa? *...suvaitsevainen suvaitsee suvaitsevaisuuden suvaitakseen suvaitsevaisuuden suvaitsemattomuuden suvaitsijan? *...tämä virke ei ole palindromi? Kokeile vaikka. *...Hikipediaa ovat ylistäneet laatulehdet kautta maailman? *...edellisessä lauseessa on noudatettu väljää tulkintaa ilmausten ”ylistää”, ”laatulehti” ja ”maailma” suhteen? *...ihmisillä on tiettyjä luovuttamattomia oikeuksia, kuten oikeus elämään, vapauteen, onnen tavoitteluun ja Hikipedian muokkaamiseen? *...mansikka ei ole marja vaan epähedelmä? *...kaikki on turhuutta? *...maailman oikeudenmukaisuudesta ei ole mitään takeita? *...näin puhui Zarathustra? *...helpompi on kamelin kulkea neulansilmän lävitse, jos se on erittäin pieni kameli? *...suomalaista kaunokirjallisuutta ei olisi ilman viinaa? *...raittiusliikkeiden pitäisi oikeastaan muistuttaa tuosta? *...on melko julmaa ilmoittaa parisuhteen päättymisestä Hikipedian etusivulla? Mutta, Susanna, tehty mikä tehty. *...Matilla ja Tepolla on yhteinen sosiaaliturvatunnus? *...Geneven sopimus kieltää huonon runouden tuotannon, hallussapidon ja levityksen? *...insinöörejä ja salamia yhdistää se, että ensin välähtää ja sitten korjataan vahingot? *...ainoa kiinteä asia sinussa on kulut? *...suoraa pukkaa, suoraa pukkaa? *...Hikipedia tyydyttää lähes 900 % päivittäisestä potaskan (K2CO3) tarpeestasi? *...Wilde, Joyce ja Beckett olivat Irlannista pikemmin kuin Irlannis''sa'' (kauaa)? *...aika-avaruusjatkumo on vain vähän vajaa ääretön kilometriä leveä? *...Tuomiopäivän Neljä Iskelmälaulajaa ovat Mikko Alatalo, Jari Sillanpää, Ismo Alanko ja Kuolema? *...sitä ei tarvitse hävetä, moni muukin koettaa varmasti samaa? *...Uncyclopedia ei ole sisältövapaa? *...puolustusvoimain kantahenkilökunta syyllistyy harvoin kivisimputukseen edes kalastusta harrastaessaan? *...Alfred Nobel ei ollut mikään ruudinkeksijä? *...viemärin vastakohta on tuomari? *...Kansallissosialismi = Nationalismi (oikeisto) + sosialismi (vasemmisto) = vasen + oikea = Keskusta *...ylläoleva knoppi on täyttä paskaa, sillä nationalismi on alunperin ja yleensä vasemmistolaisuuteen liittyvä aate? Työkansan vapaus ja kansan itsenäisyys käsitettiin lähes samaksi asiaksi, ja pahiten tavallisen kansan vapautta uhkaa rikkaan yläluokan, oman tai vierasperäisen, harjoittama oikeistolainen riistopolitiikka. Esimerkiksi oikeistolainen Kokoomus-puolue on mitä epäisänmaallisin. Nationalismi on leimattu oikeistolaiseksi vasta toisen maailmansodan jälkeen osissa läntistä Eurooppaa – yleensä virheellisesti. Silti Länsi-Euroopassakin esimerkiksi IRA on ollut äärivasemmistolainen ja nationalistinen. *...molemmat ylläolevat knopit ovat osaksi sontaa, sillä nationalismin nousu liittyy läheisesti Wienin kongressin jälkeisen vanhaliberalistisen opposition aktivoitumiseen, mutta konservatiivit omaksuivat nationalismin osin reaalipoliittisista syistä 1800-luvun lopulla ja että lisäksi kansallissosialismi ei sovi ongelmitta sijoitettavaksi valistuksesta ammentavien kantaismien (liberalismi, konservatismi, sosialismi) joukkoon? Ja vaikka kaikki olisivat väärässä, edelliset knoppijutut ovat tämänkin tavoin ylipitkiä eivätkä kuitenkaan kiinnosta ketään. *...Astrid Thors punaviherstalinismi mokutus raiskaus islam? *...CIA:n päämaja on Ikaalisissa? *...hattivatit eivät tahdo kellekään pahaa? *...jos suuseksi kiellettäisiin, niin kuinkas sitten suu pantaisiin? *...on ärsyttävöö, jos joku kirjottaa tänne omalla murthellan, josta ei ota selevää kirijaa varegsetka? *...tämä knoppi on tynkä, voit auttaa Wikipediaa laajentamalla artikkelia Bananadine? *...matalaa kaappia kutsutaan senkiksi? *...korkeaa senkkiä kutsutaan kaapiksi? *...Hikipedia on ruotsiksi ’Svettpedia’? *...jotta, koska, kun, kunnes, jos, vaikka, kuin? *...George W. Bushin nimi on suomeksi käännettynä melko pitkälle: "Yrjö kävellessäsi puskaan"? *...meitä on moneen junaan, jotka kärsivät kroonisesta myöhästelystä etenkin rantaradalla? *...Porchesia oli elintasoltaan maailman paras valtio, kunnes käyttäjä Ejs-80 poisti sitä käsittelevän artikkelin Wikipediasta? *...Porchesia oli elintasoltaan maailman paras valtio, kunnes käyttäjä Ejs-80 poisti sen Wikipediasta? *...y u do dis timohy dolan? *... ? *... ? *...jos menet itään, käännyt pohjoiseen, pyörähdät länteen ja jatkat etelään, sinun ei olisi tarvinnut evääsi letkauttaa? *...äidilläsi on ainakin yksi lapsi? *...Kumpi ja Kampi tappelivat? Seppo voitti. *...Kumpi ja Kampi -vitsin kehittäjä on palkittu kansainvälisellä Best Linguistic Joke On Earth -palkinnolla? *...aina on mainio sää grillata? *...jos kuorii sipulit veden alla, voi hukkua? *...etsivät etsivät aitoja aitoja kepeillä kepeillä? *...nykyisellä teknologiaosaamisella Aki Kaurismäen tuotokset ja muut suomalaiselokuvat voidaan (häviöttömästi) kompressoida postikorteiksi? *...monet ihmiset eivät usko Jumalaan tai avaruusolentoihin, ja maailmassa vallitsee tasa-arvo? Tämä tekee sinusta(kin) universumin mahtavimman olennon. Täten universumi on kusinen paikka. *...jos olet nainen, haaveiletko miehestä, jolla on suuri siitin? *...Ludwig van Beethoven soittaa radiossa? *...vaatteesi ovat luultavasti homoja, sillä ne tulivat kaapista ulos? *...kulli on mun ammattina? *...Sieg Heil, Adolf Hitler kiiltää? *...Teppo on vanhempi kuin Matti? Zen Cafén kappale "Todella kaunis" kertoo runkkaamisesta? ----- action=purge}} Arvo uusi knoppi Tämä malline on olemassa Etusivun Tiesitkö että... -palstan ylläpitämisen helpottamiseksi. evottaa omalla nippelitiedon huumoripalstallaan.]]Ja ettei etusivu menisi hölmöilyksi, vain ylläpitäjät voivat muokata tätä mallinetta. Ehdotuksia voi, kannattaa ja pitää antaa tällä sivulla. Huomaa ylläpitäjä: Löysät metailuheitot tulisi laittaa mallineeseen , jottei niitä tulisi yhtä aikaa etusivulle enemmän kuin yksi. Luokka:MallineetLuokka:MetamallineetLuokka:ArvontamallineetLuokka:Etusivun mallineet }}